Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5334902-20131030144720/@comment-5977018-20131110175542
yis cooldowns are lower: It's pretty funny, because it's wrong. Both Kha's Q and W have a lot less CD then Yi, especially on early level when Yi don't have neither the skill rank nor the attack speed to be able to "spam" alpha strike or the attack speed to activate his passive faster then Kha can spam his Q. kha can ew one camp, but his e prolly wont be up when he gets to the next one: E is not a main source of damage when farming the jungle, thats what Q and W is for, E is for to do what Yi for example cannot: Shortcut through walls instead running around them (yet still cause damage). you either max q and your speed goes to shit or you max w and your damage becomes subpar: I already give an explaination for that in my previous post. you are too slow. in the time you got doublebuffs and go to their red their jungler is long gone: You again forgetting you can jump through walls to shortcut, just like you would do with lee sin or an Aatrox. Let alone that not all jungler go straight from buff to buff but there are still quite a lot who go for wolfs and wraith before red once they are finished on blue although obviously there are junglers I rather not go to duel alone, like aatrox (for obvious reasons) or lee sin since he can easily get away with Q/W should the fight start to go wrong for him. khas clearing speed is mediocre. olafs is insane. yis is beyond insane. nasus is great: If you honestly think Yi's clear speed is insane you probably never played Shyvana before. You honestly going to make me do a clear speed comparsion between yi and Kha video at this rate... i have to correct myself. that strategy wont work for warwick. you will lose the duel. because even if you deal good damage, he just heals it up. ganks are unreliable. why? you are kha. your ganks arent great. your leap is short range, your only forms of natural cc are an autoattack buff and a relatively slow long range skillshot, and those are just slows. your ganks will prolly not even work if you have a ward. mid lane will either stun you (mage) or escape (assasin), top lane will escape or just laugh at you. bot lane is warded anyway. so yes, its very unreliable. unless your enemies are stupid, you wont get good ganks off. but i guess thats little of a problem in silver 5: It does work most of the time, I don't know how's it going in "diamond" but in silver by the time the enemy start runing back as they see me coming half the time they still can't get away and even in the worst case they have to burn flash, but it vary from aanything from burnt flash to double kill. dont try to teach me how to play kha. i know him. much better than you do in fact. after all i got to diamond using kha. mid lane kha: After all the silly thing you said I'm highly doubt that you know Kha any better then I do, and obviously anyone can be diamond and challanger on the internet without any form of proof :) of course. on a sidenote "Can do nothing for a second" oracle says hi. or pink ward: And I just pointed out the exact same thing in my post where I explained that even if they see you, you will take only 50% damage cloaked if you evolved R. Although as you pointed out the S4 sweeper might make things a lot more worse for the champs like Kha. stonewall, who is actually a diamond jungler: Although I respect diamond ppl for achieving the placewhere they are, I'm still a firm believe that a champion is as good as the player who plays it can make it. Prime example of this is a match that happend to me not long ago where we had our top counter pick Wukong with a Darius, and although Darius is Wukong's stronest counter on papers, Wukong still managed to wipe the floor with our Darius without his jungler's help on such level that by the time our Jungler tried to help Darius wukong just ended up with a double kill. Just to make this clear, I said this example to explain that it's not only statistics on paper what counts the most, It's the players understanding of the champion and it's limits what counts more. For me Kha works the best in Jungle>Mid>Top but thats probably because I use MR/Level runes instead flat MR.